Jessica
Jessica is a supporting character in Housepets!. She was first introduced in Cold Snap. General Information Jessica is more level headed than most of her friends. Unlike the rest of the Woodland Critters, she did not believe in 'The Opener of Ways.' Jessica initially despised the idea "The Opener Of Ways," as she felt he provided false hope among the critters suffering from real problems while Zach lived in comfort. She eventually warms up to Zach after meeting him, and eventually kisses him on the lips after rescuing him from a cliff, starting a relationship between the two. Jessica also gives King valuable advice about his relationship with Bailey, stating that a relationship relies on trust in each other. Personality Jessica has a sarcastic personality, and an "in your face" attitude. She doesn't believe in things such as miracles or gargoyles, and often makes snide remarks during a situation. However, Jessica is highly altruistic; she cares deeply about the well-being of her friends, even at her own expense (she doesn't believe she should live in comfort when her friends have nothing.) Despite this, she is quick to resort to violence when necessary, and has let her fist do the talking on several occasions (such as when she gave Cory a black eye for stealing Zach's collar.) Relationships Zach When her friend's child was sick with a high fever, Jessica left her home to find medicine, whereupon she met Zach, the aforementioned 'Opener of Ways.' She berated him on claiming to be a prophet (though he didn't want to be) and living comfortably in a home when the rest of her friends were cold, alone and in the dark, clinging to the false hope of a miracle. To her exasperation, Zach agrees with her and sends her off with supplies. She regards him as a twerp, but is shown to care for him, as shown in Rabbit's Foot, when she tried to rescue him and even offered to keep him warm when they both were caught in a relocation trap. Later on, after the two are rescued, she offers to 'shake down' Cory for him, and ends up kissing him, beginning a relationship between the two. The two meet up again at the state fair, where Jessica gives King valuable advice about being in a relationship. Zach eventually gives her a smartphone, offering to charge it at his house until he can get her a solar powered battery. Tiger Jessica and Zach's "brother", Tiger, mutually detest each other. Their first meeting occurs when Tiger, doing a brief stint as emcee of a children's TV show with the Milton ferrets, tried to interview Jessica about the letter "P". The segment goes completely out of control, Tiger berates the possum for not understanding what television is, and Jessica (off screen) punched him in the eye. Their second encounter takes place at Zach and Tiger's house where Zach and Jessica are nursing injuries. Tiger accuses "that rodent" of trying to steal his food and they swap insults until Jessica knocks him flat. Later, at the Milton Ferret State Fair, Tiger wrinkles fifty bucks out of Zach for admission to the fair's eating contest, money he intimated to Marvin that he won't pay back. At the end of the contest, all Tiger has to show for his competition is fifty bucks which Zach - backed by a glowering Jessica - immediately snatches back from the dejected dog. Raccoons Of the raccoons, Custom Ink is the one she considers closest to a friend. She is generally the only woodland critter that Jessica is seen interacting with in anything resembling a friendly manner. Trivia *As of Double Your Fun Jessica has a smartphone, given to her by Zach. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Woodland Critters